


Just Smile and Wave

by StyxKid287



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This the Purgatory Sheriff Department! Come out with your hands up!”</p><p>Part of Waverly wished that it was the revenant and not her crush who was about to arrest her for breaking and entering.</p><p>or</p><p>Waverly commits a crime. Nicole is the responding officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Smile and Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of of the prompt found here: http://otpblr.tumblr.com/post/145684359702/who-in-your-otp-police-put-your-hands-up

In hindsight, Waverly should have known that things would go badly when she forgot the bolt cutters. Because honestly, what self-respecting demon hunter forgets bolt cutters? But one tends to be forgetful when there’s a skin-eating revenant on the loose. After hours of research, Waverly had finally found a lead. The antique shed she was currently breaking into was supposed to contain clues as to who the revenant was before the curse, but the lock on the door was relatively new. She’d tried calling Wynonna for help five times but received no reply.

Cursing her sister’s ability to sleep through anything, Waverly began searching around the shed for a rock large enough to break the lock. She’d finally found one buried under the snow when headlights cut through the darkness. Fearing that it was the revenant coming to protect his or her secrets, Waverly bolted into the shadows behind the shed. She heard the car’s door slam shut before a familiar voice called out in the night.

“This the Purgatory Sheriff Department! Come out with your hands up!”

Part of Waverly wished that it was the revenant and not her crush who was about to arrest her for breaking and entering.

_If I take off my coat, maybe I can freeze to death and not have to go out there._

“I know you’re back there! You have until a count of five to come of your own free will. One.”

“Wait!” Waverly shouted before stepping into the headlights’ beams.

“Waverly?”

The girl in question let out a nervous laugh and waved one of her upraised hands. “Hi. Fancy meeting you here, officer.”

Nicole lowered her gun and stared. “I got a call from some concerned neighbors about a thief. Mind explaining why it’s you? You can put your arms down by the way.”

Waverly dropped her arms and attempted to come up with a passable excuse. “Uh…Well you see Office Haught…The thing is that my uh…sister! Right. Wynonna dared me to come see what was in this old shed.”

“Wynonna dared you to break into an old shed at the edge of town at two in the morning?” Nicole repeated skeptically.

“Yeah! The shed’s been locked since we were kids, and no one seems to know what’s in it. Then, me and Wynonna were playing truth or dare earlier because we couldn’t sleep, and she dared me to come see what’s in the shed. I’m not one to back down from a challenge, so I agreed and here we are,” Waverly explained rapidly.

Nicole was silent for a moment and then began to laugh softly. “You Earp girls really are something you know that?”

Waverly let out a sigh of relief followed by another nervous giggle. “Yeah. Well, you know us. So, am I free to go?”

“Well. The shed is private property, so I really should book you for breaking and entering. But seeing as you didn’t actually open it, I guess I can let you off with a warning this time.”

“Thank you so much. I promise I won’t do anything like this again.”

“I hope not. I’d hate to have to arrest a girl as pretty as you. Now, come on and let me take you home.”

Waverly was grateful for the cold reddening her cheeks which hid her blush for the rest of the way home.


End file.
